17Again
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Draco Malfoy, tiene una vida que no soñó, sus padres lo desheredaron al haber embarazado a Hermione Granger, una impura. Basada en la película del mismo nombre más sin embargo, no será igual! Historia mía,personajes J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

(HOGWARTS 1999)

Era el último día de clases, después de la segunda guerra, el trío de oro y los de su generación habían terminado su último año en Hogwarts. Hoy jugarían el último partido de Quiddich, Slytherin vs Gryffindor.

El día anterior se había celebrado la fiesta de graduación y entrega de diplomas,así que era opcional ver el partido, pero como casi todos amaban el Quiddich la mayoría se quedó.Las tribunas estaban repletas,profesores, alumnos, padres de familia, vitoreaban a su casa preferida.

En los vestidores de Slytherin, una joven castaña ingresó con una maleta de ruedas,llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y vestida de ropa muggle. Cuando la vieron entrar los jugadores silvaron, la joven se acercó a un rubio platinado. El sonrió, la beso tiernamente en los labios. Ella sin embargo lloraba desconsolada. Los de Slytherin fueron saliendo al campo pues el partido iba dar inicio. Ella sollozaba ,buscaba las palabras, para dar aquella noticia a Draco,el tendría que saberlo,aunque al fin decidiera obedecer a sus padres y casarse con una sangre pura.

-Draco, Estoy embarazada, tus padres no me quieren a tu lado, es mejor que terminemos con esto- El joven de Slytherin, abrió los ojos como platos.

-Embarazada? ,no es posible! -dijo Draco desesperado,Hermione sollozo,decepcionada.

Salió de los vestidores hecha un mar de lá se quedó parado incapaz de seguirla. Alguien entró y grito.

-Vamos Malfoy, sólo faltas tu! -era Blaise Zabinni.

Draco obedeció, agarrando su escoba, saliendo al área de juego. Se escuchaban los vítores de los espectadores.

-Y aquí llegan los de Griffindor! , Los hermanos Weasley, Thomas,peakes, Finnigan yyyyy Potter! ! -Dijo el comentarista Denis Creevey,los jugadores entraron al terreno de juego en sus escobas

\- Seguidos del equipo de Slytherin: Zabinni, Parker, Williams, Nott , Goyle, Smith yyyy Malfoy! !.

Los jugadores se pusieron alrededor del terreno de juego.

-Capitanes,dense la mano- Ordenó la señora Hooch, Harry y Draco se dieron la mano,no eran amigos, pero trataban de llevar la fiesta en paz. Sonó el silbato, dando así inició al juego.

-Y Slytherin Tiene la quaffle. Nott tiene la quaffle y va directo a la meta. ...

La mente de Draco estaba en otro lado..."Estoy embarazada"...Miro hacia abajo y la veia alejarse con su maleta, su melena castaña, un bebé suyo en su vientre. ...

Nott se acercó a Draco. ..

-Ve por ella...

Draco no lo pensó dos veces, vio de pronto todo en cámara lenta mientras decendía del campo, aterrizó y dio unas palmadas al buscador suplente, hizo caso omiso a las protestas de sus compañeros, la furia de su padre en las tribunas. ...Harry Potter vio toda la escena, sonrió feliz por una vez en su vida Draco seguía a su corazón y no las órdenes de su padre.

El joven Malfoy, Corrió, corrió mucho todavía con la escoba en mano, la figura castaña, se hacía más y más grande, ya la abrazo por detrás,ella giro contenta sintiendo el tacto de su novio,tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Como crees que te iba abandonar,si te amo Hermione- Dijo Draco feliz, agarró la barbilla de su novia y la beso suavemente en los labios.

-Pero y ¿tu futuro? Y tus padres? -replicó la castaña abrazando a su novio,ambos miraron sus ojos del otro.

Draco volvió a besarla, la alzó y le dio dos vueltas.

-Mi futuro son tu y ese bebé que viene en camino- Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos, ella arrastrando su maleta de ruedas y el con la escoba sobre el hombro.. ..decididos a empezar una vida juntos


	2. Chapter 2

Desde el día en el que decidieron estar juntos,fue el más difícil en la vida de Draco Malfoy. Después de esa huida del partido,fueron con los padres de Hermione, se portaron bastante comprensivos, el por su parte aseguró responder por sus actos y casarse con Hermione, la boda sería lo más rápido posible antes que el embarazo se notara,así que mientras eso pasaba se mudó a casa de Theo Nott,su mejor amigo.

Amaba a su castaña y en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba que sus padres la aceptarán, cuando se enterarán que serían abuelos. Así que una tarde fue por Hermione y se dirigieron a la mansión Malfoy, las verjas se abrieron y los jóvenes pasaron. La castaña sintió cierto escalofrío, en esa casa la habían torturado y marcado por una repugnante bruja demente. Se abrazó más a Draco,el le beso la frente .

-Mientras estés conmigo, nadie te hará daño- susurró Draco.

Ingresaron a la mansión, guiados por un temeroso elfo doméstico. No teniendo más opción se sentaron a esperar a los señores Malfoy, estaban nerviosos con las manos entrelazadas, sin soltarse. Aparecieron dos figuras rubias,ambos parecían muy enojados. Lucius trató de abalanzarse a Draco pero Narcissa lo tomo por el brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-Para que vinieron? -pregunto fríamente la mujer

\- Draco si vienes con esta mujer, no eres bienvenido aquí. Es mejor que te retires-siseo Narcissa.

-Madre,ella es mi futura esposa . La amo, serás abuela ella esta embarazada- dijo Draco, esperanzado que con la noticia sus padres cambiasen de parecer. El rostro pálido de Narcissa se ablando,pero Lucius se levantó furioso.

-Has oído a tu madre. Mientras pienses de ese modo esta no es tu casa. No nos interesa tu descendencia con esta mujer. -aclaró Lucius.

Draco estaba a punto de llorar,pero como todo un hombre contuvo las lágrimas, más no Hermione quien sollozaba en silencio.

-Padre, no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir, soy tu hijo y este bebé será tu nieto- rogó Draco, entre furioso y triste.

Narcissa se giró dándoles la espalda y desaparecióde la estancia.

-Ya no eres mi hijo,me has desobedecido . Quedas desheredado,y ten por seguro que con mi dinero ypoder,haré que cada día de tu vida te arrepientas de hacernos esto. Ahora largo de mi casa Fuera!- Gritó Lucius,Molesto, Draco no aguantó más y cayeron sus lágrimas, Hermione estaba furiosa.

-No se preocupe señor, saldremos adelante y seremos muy felices sin usted en nuestra vida- espetó Hermione, y tomados de la mano salieron de la mansión con la cabeza en alto.

Fue algo difícil para Draco sobre llevar el rechazo de sus padres,así que se refugió en Hermione y ó trabajo en una librería del callejón Diagon, para poder ayudar a Hermione a pagar susestudios de leyes mágicas.

El día de la boda llegó, fue una ceremonia sencilla con pocos invitados, los amigos de Hermione no podían faltar, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Al último no lo soportaba, cada vez que teníaoportunidad se burlaba de Draco,por su repentina pobreza.

Hermione estaba hermosa con su vestido blanco, era la más hermosa y por un momento al verla vestida así, lo hizo olvidarse de sus pensamientos. La castaña llegó del brazo de su padre, y se la entregó al platinado. Se miraron felices, totalmente enamorados, tuvieron sus manos entrelazadas toda la ceremonia.

-Puede besar a la novia! -anunció el juez.

Como regalo de bodas Theo les regaló un viaje de Luna de miel con todos los gastos pagados a Francia y Harry le ofreció un puesto como auror, que tragandose su orgullo, aceptó .

Espero les guste es un fic corto pero será divertido lo prometo


	3. Tiempo después

(Época actual 2016,17 años después)

En la oficina de aurores se rumoraban, muchas cosas,acerca del nuevo nombramiento para jefe de Aurores. Harry Potter el actual jefe, iría de viaje para hacerse cargo de un nuevo e importante puesto en Bulgaria, así que habían hecho pruebas escritas para elegir al nuevo líder de aurores.

Draco Malfoy esperaba impaciente, estaba seguro que el sería elegido. Luego de ser la mano derecha de Harry Potter por 17 años estaba totalmente convencido que después de tanto tiempo lograría un puesto importante, al fin.

Porque después de aquella visita a su padre 17 años, jamás volvió a dirigirle la palabra aunque en ocasiones se lo topaba en el ministerio, Lucius simplemente fingia que nunca había tenido un hijo sin embargo, fiel a su palabra había hecho hasta lo imposible para que Draco no subiera de puesto, ni encontrará un buen empleo. Eso era algo que aún le dolía,pero había decidido pasarlo por alto.

En cuanto a Narcissa, no la había vuelto a ver. El rubio estos 17 años se había convertido en un hombre atractivo de 35 años muy solicitado por las damas pero el no quería ni necesitaba a nadie más que a su atractiva esposa Hermione Malfoy quien aunque estudió la carrera de derecho mágico, nadie le daba trabajo en ese ámbito gracias a los padres de su marido sin embargo el profesor Dumbledore le había ofrecido empleo y en la actualidad era profesora de Transformaciones en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, donde estudiaban sus dos hijos Scarlett Jean de 16 años, quien era una hermosa joven castaña con los ojos grises de su padre,ella era una valiente Griffindor y Abraxas Hiperon de 14 con el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos marrones como su madre,el era callado y reservado,el era un orgulloso ían en una hermosa casa en un barrio muggle, que en un pasado eran de los señores Granger, quien vivían desde hace 10 años en Australia, pero mantenían mucha comunicación con ellos, le habían tenido mucho cariño a Draco, para ellos era el hijo que nunca tuvieron.

Una mañana los aurores fueron convocados, para dar los resultados de las pruebas, y así dar a conocer al nuevo jefe de aurores. Draco estaba muy seguro de si mismo con una sonrisa de lado. Varios aurores eran de gran talento así que la tenía un poco difícil .

Ron Weasley también tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia, que exasperaba a Draco, todos a su alrededor cuchicheaban entre si . Momentos despues se oyó en rechinar de una puerta y todos voltearon. Eran Harry Potter y el ministro Kingsley. Tenían un sobre entre sus manos.

-Muy buenas tardes a todos, como todos saben el señor Potter nos dejará para irse a Bulgaria. Está noche habrá una fiesta en su honor quedan todos cordialmente invitados. Pero bueno estamos aquí para nombrar al nuevo jefe de aurores. Bien señor Potter si nos hace el honor- dijo Kingsley invitando a Harry a abrir el sobre con el resultado.

Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, mientras Harry abría el sobre. Cuando el azabache miro el resultado abrió los ojos como platos incré unas palabras con el ministro, quien asentía.

-Muy bien. Queremos decir antes que nada que todos ustedes son muy capaces sin embargo quiero felicitar por su esfuerzo al nuevo jefe de auror . ¡Felicidades Ron! -exclamó Harry, Todos aplaudieron.

Draco sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, totalmente molesto fue hasta donde Harry.

-Esto no es posible, debe haber un error Potter, puedo demostrar que soy un mejor elemento que este sujeto- vocifero Draco señalando a Ron que sonreía con superioridad. Harry llevo a Draco aparte.

-Calma Draco, estoy igual de sorprendido que tú. No podemos intervenir el mismo ministro revisó las pruebas. Te aseguró que si en mis manos estuviera tuyo sería el puesto- trato de tranquilizar Harry al rubio, quien parecía fuera de si.

-Mi padre tuvo que ver con esto, estoy seguro. O Weasley cambio las pruebas- exclamó desesperado el rubio.

Era una total injusticia, Weasley no tenía las agallas para ser un líder nato como el,ahí había algo raro no pudo haberlo superado en la prueba. Draco se dio la media vuelta y se fue sin despedirse de Harry. Busco su automóvil, y arrancó manejando como loco, estaba furioso consigo mismo,por haber echo las cosas al revés en su vida.

Manejo mucho, hasta llegar a un edificio elegante, introdujo su coche en el estacionamiento del lugar,para luego subir al ascensor que se detuvo en el piso 15. Tocó el timbre del Penthouse número 201. Espero un rato y le abrió un hombre despeinado de cabellos negros y unos intensos ojos azules,bostezando. El hombre abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Draco

-¿Que haces aquí?, pensé que estarías en tu fiesta de ascenso- pregunto Theo Nott, algo confundido.

-¿Tienes un trago?-pregunto Draco.

Theo le hizo una seña para que entrará. El departamento era elegante, tenía todo tipo de tecnología muggle. En las estanterías trofeos, reconocimientos como golpeador de la selección de Irlanda. Draco no podía dejar de mirar esos reconocimientos cada que hiba al departamento de su exitoso amigo. Theo al percatarse que Draco observaba rodó los ojos.

-No tienes nada que envidiarme. Este año me retiré con 35 años por ser muy viejo ya para el Quiddich. En cambio tu tienes esposa e hijos,y yo ni perro que me ladre-opino Theo,mirando a Draco con ceño.

-Eso lo dices porque todos estos años fuiste muy exitoso. Hasta mis hijos te admiran más que a mi. Como presumen que su padrino es el jugador internacional jugador de Quiddich. - replicó Draco.

Theo sirvió Whiski para ambos y brindaron, sentándose uno frente a otro.

-No conseguiste el ascenso verdad (Draco negó) ,a quien se lo dieron- pregunto Theo dando un sorbo al whiski.

-Al idiota de Weasley- contestó Draco. Theo escupió al oír eso,se levantó indignado.

-Aquí hay gato encerrado, Weasley, no tiene ese liderazgo- Draco se encogió los hombros sirviéndose más whisky - Sabes este año trabajaré en Hogwarts, entrenare a los equipos del colegio.-susurró Theo muy feliz. Draco sonrió feliz por su amigo, y así siguieron bebiendo toda la noche.

Gracias por leer


	4. Un mal dia

HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN LLEGADO HASTA AQUI Y LEEN ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC QUE NO ES UNA GRAN OBRA LITERARIA

SOLAMENTE BUSCO HACERLES PASAR UN BUEN RATO

TODO PERTENECE A J.K ROWLING A EXCEPCIÓN DE LA TRAMA

CAPÍTULO 4: UN MAL DIA

¡Fracasado! ,era como se sentía Draco Malfoy en esos ó en el sofá del elegante departamento de Theo, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza,se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se lavo la cara para quitarse la flojera.

Busco a Theo y lo vio cómodamente desayunando en su cocina mirando la televisión muggle, unos huevos con tocino, jugó de naranja y un tazón de fruta .

-Muy buenos días! Desayuno!-ofreció Theo sirviendo jugó y fruta a su amigo.

Draco acepto gustoso, el tenía un aspecto terrible, se veía ojeroso y cansado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Theo.

-Deberías descansar, te ves muy mal. Sabes como es Hermione a estas alturas debe andar buscandote-opino Theo

Draco sabía que era verdad, tenía a la mujer más preocupada del mundo, y la más terrible cuando se enojada,cosa que a el no le gustaba.

-No quiero que me vea fracasado, no conseguí ese ascenso tan soñado. Ella estaba convencida que me lo darían - susurró el rubio con pesadez.

Así que después del breve desayuno salió hacia su casa en su viejo automóvil muggle. Estaba tan desesperado que casi choco un par de veces, hasta que por fin llegó a una linda calle muggle, con un hermoso jardín lleno de rosales de varios colores. Bajo del auto y con paso decidido llamó con los nudillos a su casa.

La puerta se abrió por si sola, no había el habitual ruido matutino cuando sus hijos estaban en casa. Sino un silencio sepulcral. Pero alguien hablo desde la cocina.

-¿Donde estabas?, estuve como loca tratando de localizarle .-refunfuño una Hermione muy atractiva, miraba molesta a su márido ,esperando una respuesta.

Draco la tomo por la cintura intentando besarla,pero ella se apartó totalmente cabreada.

-Estuve con Theo en su departamento. Lo siento no me ascendieron ,le dieron el puesto a ¡Weasley!- confesó Draco con la cabeza gacha, Hermione, sintió pena por su marido y estaba dispuesta a consolarlo, cuando el mago siguió desahogandose, sin medir sus palabras.

-Esto es un fracaso,si no hubiera cometido tantos errores. .,fuimos muy jóvenes Hermione y cometimos muchos errores . Como desearía tener 17 otra vez- refunfuño Draco.

Hermione realmente estaba furiosa, era frustrante que cada vez que a su marido le salía algo mal,el rubio insinuaba que ella era la culpable.

-Muy bien Draco,ya que piensas de esa forma, te doy la libertad de empezar sin nosotros. Vete al trabajo y por favor no regreses.- vocifero Hermione muy enojada.

Draco enseguida se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo,como en muchas ocasiones en la que sin dudar la castaña lo había perdonado.

-Perdóname, no quise decir eso-

-Pero lo dijiste, y ya estoy harta. Si tanto te estorbamos regresa con tu papi,tal vez seas más feliz si te regresa tu fortuna. Draco quiero el divorcio *-

Con los gritos de Hermione, sus hijos hicieron acto de presencia en el comedor. Sus rostros mostraban confusión y decepción.

-Papá no te vayas- suplico Abraxas, miraba a su padre y madre alternativamente.

Scarlett en cambio mostraba frialdad a ambas partes, así que se dio la media vuelta y regreso a su habitación. Hermione lo miraba enojada pareció firme en su decisión así que Draco no tuvo otra opción que ceder . Abrazo a Abrax prometiendo regresar, y salió por la puerta dando un portazo. El niño miro con reproche a su madre.

-No espero que lo entiendas hijo. Haciendo caso omiso,el rubio dio la media vuelta hacia su habitación . Hermione dio un respingo, amaba a Draco,pero ya estaba harta de su actitud tan pesimista.

En la oficina de aurores las cosas no estaban mejor, al rubio platinado le esperaba una mala noticia. Llegó a registrar su asistencia como todo los días cuando la secretaria del jefe de aurores (Weasley ), le entregó un sobre algo temerosa.

no es necesario que se registre. Esta es su carta de despido, por su retraso. Puede pasar por su liquidación en caja- el rubio tomo la carta con una ira contenida, tenía ganas de estrangular a la secretaria ahí mismo.

-¡¿Donde esta Weasley?!- pregunto Draco acercándose peligrosamente,a la puerta.

La secretaria trató de impedirle la entrada, pero lo pensó mejor. De una patada Draco abrió la oficina de Ronald, quien estaba teniendo sexo salvaje con una desconocida. Draco soltó una amarga carcajada, los "enamorados", se sobresaltaron.

-Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Potter, si hubiera visto como "trabaja" su mejor elemento. Esto confirma mis sospechas Weasley. -Siseo Draco.

Ron se acomodó el pantalón y la chica se bajo la falda y salió hecha una vergüenza . Ron estaba rojo de coraje. r

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí Malfoy, estas despedido. Yo soy el jefe y puedo acostarme con quien se me hinche.-vocifero Ron apuntando a la puerta.

Draco levantó su puño y lo estrelló en la cara del pelirrojo, haciéndolo sangrar.

-Hasta luego Weasley! ,fue un placer trabajar a tu lado. - Salió de la oficina con la frente en alto aunque por dentro estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

Pasó a la caja por su liquidación, que no fue tan mala como pensó y se dirigío a su casa, esperando que Hermione estuviera más calmada. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando llegó y lo primero que vio fue a hermione en pleno jardín quemando sus ropas.

-¡Ey! Eso es mío. Que haces Hermione, ¡¿estas loca?! -replicó Draco escandalizado. Sin embargoHermione sonreia.

-Toma tus cosas y vete-dijo tranquilamente la castaña .

El recogió sus ropas y agitando la varita las acomodo en un maletín. Sacó un par de billetes y se los dio a Hermione.

-¿Te adelantaron la paga? -susurró Hermione agarrando el dinero.

-Estoy despedido. Creo que con eso alcanzará para comprar las cosas de los niños para Hogwarts. Si me necesitas estaré con Theo-

Y sin mirar atrás fue hacia su automóvil, se subió y arrancó a toda velocidad desesperado. Condujo sin rumbo llorando su desgracia. La lluvia empezaba a caer, aumentando su intensidad, nublando la vista del rubio. Cuando de pronto vio a un viejo barbón con gafas de media luna parado junto a un puente.

-¿Dumbledore?.- susurró extrañado Draco se acercó al puente, volteo a ambos lados y no vio a nadie.

De pronto sintió unas manos empujandolo, y cayó violentamente al agua. El agua calaba los huesos,nado como pudo y fue hasta la orilla, camino nuevamente hacia su vehículo. Buscó en sus bolsillos, la varita ¡no estaba!, ¡la había perdido! . Sentía que la ropa le quedaba enorme, así que se subió al auto y condujo hasta el Penthouse de Nott. Subió en el ascensor, supuso que era tarde, todo los pasillos estaban desiertos.

Llegó al departamento 201, y al no obtener respuesta, se apareció adentro. Supuso que Theodore estaría dormido y decidiendo no molestarlo, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, era elegante, tenía jacuzzi y un gran espejo para verse en diferentes ángulos. Despojandose de sus prendas, abrió el grifo de la regadera y tardo analizando lo mal que la había pasado. Salió de la ducha, y se envolvió con una toalla en la cintura. Mientras se secaba el cabello, se miro al espejo.

-Aaaahhhh -se miro a si mismo pero a la edad de 17 años, se floto los ojos. No podía ser! Ya no era el hombre maduro de 35 años, sino un adolescente de 17.

Por el grito el dueño del departamento despertó sobresaltado, se dirigió al baño. Observó a un adolescente saliendo de la ducha y gritó:

-¡Petrificus Totalus! !-exclamó Theo Nott, y Draco cayó rígido como una tabla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada mil perdones por tardar siglos en actualizar...gracias por leer. **

**Una segunda oportunidad**

**Theo Nott examinaba al joven que tenía a sus pies, permanecía rígido e inmóvil a causa del encantamiento inmovilizante, tenía los ojos**

**grises,que era lo único que podían mover muy asustado.**

**Conocía esa mirada, y ese adolescente en cierta forma se le hacía muy conocido. Indeciso Theodore decidió revisar las ropas que yacían en**

**el piso , para buscar alguna identificación que**

**diera con su identidad.**

**Intrudujo sus manos en la chaqueta y halló una**

**billetera muy conocida para el,tenía algunos**

**galeones, ¡y por fin! Vio una identificación mágica.**

**Theo casi se desmaya al leer :**

**Draco L. Malfoy B.**

**Ocupación: Auror**

**Edad: 35 años**

**Estado Civil: casado**

**_¿Draco? -susurró Theo, con una sacudida de la**

**varita recitó el contra-hechizo, y el adolescente**

**recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo.**

**Se toco el rostro y el cuerpo, incrédulo de su repentino rejuvenecimiento. Nott estaba sin palabras, casi al borde del colapso al ver a su**

**mejor amigo,rejuvenecido.**

**-Bonita manera de recibirme Theo, hoy tuve un día espantoso. Me despidieron del trabajo, Hermione me pidió el divorcio. Y para rematarlo**

**todo, me pareció ver a Dumbledore, podría asegurar que fue el quien me avento de un puente, quede sucio ,empapado. Y llegó aquí y**

**descubro que soy un adolescente! -recitó Draco**

**tratando de controlar sus nervios.**

**Theo aún sin responder fue a su habitación por**

**ropa para Draco**

**-Ponte esto,cuando estés visible hablamos. Te**

**espero en la cocina- ordenó Theo.**

**Diez minutos después apareció Draco en la cocina,t otalmente vestido con una playera blanca**

**sin mangas y una bermuda azul, y el cabello para**

**atrás. Theo Sonrió con melancolía al ver al**

**adolescente Draco,cuantas cosas difíciles**

**pasaron a esa edad! .**

**Theo sirvió algo de comida y jugo para Draco**

**-Estoy realmente muy asustado por esto Draco,**

**deberías ir a ver a Dumbledore y pedirle que te ayude a recuperar tu edad- dijo Theo tomando jugo de uva.**

**Pero el rubio, tenía otros planes en mente, la**

**vida o mejor dicho Dumbledore le habían**

**regalado otra oportunidad para cambiar su destino y era algo que no iba desaprovechar.**

**Theo trono sus dedos frente a Draco que se había**

**quedado completamente pensativo,reaccionó.**

**-No lo entiendes Theo, es una oportunidad :única,y no la pienso desaprovechar. Debo**

**regresar a Hogwarts! Y tener éxito. Y necesito**

**que me ayudes- inquirió Draco, muy seguro de su**

**decisión, el ex golpeador se escandalizó ante la**

**propuesta de su amigo.**

**-Draco eso no esta bien,tienes familia, perdóname pero en esta ocasión no podré ayudarte. Buenas noches, mañana buscaremos una**

**solución a esto no puedes quedarte así- y diciendo esto Theo se marchó rumbo a su**

**habitación dejando a Draco algo decepcionado,**

**pero no iba a descansar hasta que su amigo lo**

**ayude en su plan.**

**El día siguiente, fue muy difícil para los dos**

**amigos. Draco no dejaba de molestar a Theo**

**pidiéndole ayuda para ingresar a hogwarts.**

**El azabache realmente estaba harto de las**

**ocurrencias de Draco,así que terminó accediendo.**

**-Espero no te arrepientas,imagino que estas**

**consciente que con esta decisión podrías perder a**

**Hermione y tus hijos- puntualizó Theo,Draco**

**asintió con un nudo en el estómago.**

**Pronto los amigos pusieron en marcha su plan.**

**Theo mando una carta a Hogwarts para el**

**ingreso de Draco al colegio, que haría pasar por**

**hijo de Theo con el nombre de Brandon Nott.**

**Dos días después llegó la respuesta afirmativa**

**para el ingreso del nuevo estudiante, Draco**

**estaba muy feliz.**

**Esa tarde fueron a conseguir,papeles falsos en el**

**callejón Knockturn para identificar a**

**Draco,haciendo pasar como si hubiese estudiado**

**en Durmstrang. Le costó "algo" de dinero a**

**Theo,pero eran casi auténticos.**

**Luego fueron al callejón Diagon,donde compraron**

**todo lo necesario para el año escolar de**

**"Brandon",fueron por ropa nueva para el joven,**

**luego fueron a una estetica mágica donde dieron**

**un radical cambio de imagen al joven para**

**hacerlo irreconocible, quedó realmente guapo más**

**de lo que era a esa edad.**

**El más divertido por esa nueva aventura era**

**Theo.**

**-Esto será estupendo! ,imagínate a Hermione**

**cuando te vea,crees que te reconozca? -**

**Realmente Draco no había pensado en esa**

**posiblidad y rogaba a Merlín, que su esposa ,no**

**lo reconociera.**

**Por último fueron a ollivanders para comprar una**

**nueva varita para Draco,ya que había perdido la**

**suya en el incidente del puente.**

**Estaban por salir por el caldero Chorreante,**

**cuando se toparon a Hermione con sus hijos**

**Scarlett y Abraxas.**

**A los dos hombres casi les da un infarto. Los**

**jóvenes hijos de Draco saludaron a su padrino**

**Theo.**

**-Hola Theodore! ,Me dijo Draco que estaría**

**contigo, es verdad?-pregunto Hermione algo**

**ceñuda,luego miro al adolescente que Theo tenía**

**alado ,Draco apartó la vista por miedo de ser**

**descubierto .**

**-Le conseguí un trabajo a Draco,el esta de viaje,**

**pensaba avisarte en la tarde. Hoy se fue. -recitó**

**Theo con seguridad, y notando que todos**

**miraban a "Brandon" decidió -Les**

**presentó a Brandon, es mi hijo. Irá a Hogwarts a**

**terminar sus estudiós- Draco sonrió,no les ofreció**

**la mano,pues temía que su familia viera la**

**"marca tenebrosa" y lo descubrieran.**

**-Un placer Brandon. Nos vemos en Hogwarts**

**Theodore, tengo entendido que entraras como**

**profesor este año- se despidió Hermione.**

**Las miradas de Draco y su hijo Abrax se**

**cruzaron,el niño no sonrió. Cuando se hubieron**

**alejado Draco y Theo se pasaron las manos por**

**la frente.**

**-Vamos te llevaré con un amigo mío para que te**

**borre la marca tenebrosa, eso podría delatarte. Es**

**un tatuador muggle, el me ayudó a mi- Theo le**

**mostró su antebrazo y vio a dos serpientes**

**enroscadas en una escoba en el lugar donde una**

**vez estuvo la marca tenebrosa.**


	6. Chapter 6

La mañana del 1 de Septiembre, Hermione despertó muy triste,volteó a su costado de la cama,estaba vacío hacia más de una semana que Draco se había ido.

Estaba arrepentida de haberlo corrido de la casa,pero ya estaba harta de sus constantes insinuaciones de como había arruinado su vida.

También le dolía que Draco no halla conseguido Su ascenso tan anhelado como jefe de aurores. Parecía a veces que todo estaba en contra de ellos, pero no era culpa de ninguno de los dos el haberse enamorado, sino de los padres de su marido,que le dieron la espalda de su hijo cuando más los necesito,pero eso era un recuerdo muy lejano que Hermione prefería omitir.

Se levantó, y bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, encantó las cosas para que se cocinaran solas,y la mesa se puso sola con un ágil movimiento de la varita.

Subió escaleras arriba a despertar a sus hijos. Decidió primero ir a ver a Scarlett que era la más floja en levantarse. Para su sorpresa estaba totalmente vestida con unos jeans , una playera negra y sudadera sentada de brazos cruzados. Era castaña, de ojos grises, tenía un rostro fino, facciones aristocráticas .

Le recordaba a Narcissa salvo que Scarlett era castaña, su hija sonrió al ver entrar a su madre.

-Buenos días cariño ,pensé que estarías dormida- saludo Hermione a su hija mayor abrazandola ,besandole la frente.

-Es mi último curso,no quería llegar tarde -opino la joven,bajaron a Desayunar, para sorpresa de ellas Abraxas estaba sentado desayunando huevos con tocino, sus favoritos.

-Buenos días- saludo el rubio secamente.

Hermione sabía perfectamente que su hijo menor seguía enojado con ella por haber corrido a su padre, el joven quería mucho a Draco, se llevaban muy bien.

A las 11 en punto cuando todos estaban a bordo del expreso de Hogwarts. Draco estaba buscando compartimiento, todos giraban la vista al verlo,sobre todo las chicas, sea cual sea la casa. El se sentía soñado sonreía de lado. Busco un compartimento vacío y se acostó a dormir sobre el alargado asiento.

Cuando de repente le despertaron unas terribles ganas de ir al baño,así que fue al baño del expreso, y al abrir la puerta se quedó en Shock,su hijo Abraxas estaba colgado con el tobillo para arriba.

-Hola! Soy Brandon el hijo de tu padrino Theo Nott-saludo Draco. Murmuró el contra hechizo y su hijo cayó al suelo,se levantó frotándose la cabeza.

-Gracias! ,soy Abraxas,que curioso nunca te había mencionado.-ambos jóvenes salieron del baño.

-Si, no lo mencionaba por lo del Quiddich, su vida privada ya sabes. Por cierto quien te hechizó? - Draco estaba incrédulo,pero sea quien sea que haya intentado algo contra alguno de sus hijos,podía considerarse muerto.

-No tiene importancia,en serio- respondió Abrax ante la insistente mirada de Brandon.

Regresaron al compartimiento de Draco,y pasaron un buen rato platicando sobre quiddich.

-Y pues realmente nunca e tenido el valor de presentarme a las pruebas. Mi padre juega bien al Quiddich pero casi no tiene tiempo para enseñarme, ya sabes el trabajo- confeso abrax algo triste,Draco no tenía idea de como se sentían sus hijos,pero esa era sólo una pequeña muestra de lo mucho que lo necesitaban.

-Te entiendo, pero no te preocupes. Te ayudare a entrenar, veras que pronto formaras parte del equipo- repuso "Brandon" animando al pequeño Malfoy.

Las horas pasaron, y después de varias historias , ranas de chocolate y pepas de todos los sabores, el tren se detuvo anunciando así la llegada de Hogwarts.

Abordó un carruaje junto a Abraxas y unos Slytherin de cuarto curso y se dirigieron al castillo. Draco sintió una enorme calidez al ver el viejo castillo donde se educó. Todo era perfecto, sólo ansiaba ver a Hermione aunque sea de lejos.

La hora de la verdad llegó, y después de la selección de primer curso, le tocó a el sentarse para que lo seleccionen para su casa.

Estaba tan nervioso como a los 11 años.

El sombrero comenzó a hablar en su cabeza.

-Ja!Así que tu de regreso,ah pero vienes muy cambiado,has sido valiente, has puesto al amor sobre toda las cosas...quedarías muy bien en griffindor. ..-Draco recordó que necesitaba proteger a su hijo menor de los bravucones.

-Ponme en Slytherin por favor! -rogó Draco,cerrando los ojos.

-Muy bien que así sea serás SLYTHERIN! !-grito el sombrero y en la mesa de las serpientes rompieron en aplausos.

Después de finalizar el banquete la profesora Macgonagall se puso de pie,Dumbledore no estaba por ningún lado,eso era raro.

-Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts! Lamento informarles que el profesor Dumbledore a decidido tomar vacaciones, quedando como su fiel servidora como la directora,así por consiguiente la profesora Malfoy quedará como subdirectora- a Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón, le dieron ganas de ir y abrazarla

\- También para anunciarles a nuestros tres nuevos elementos en el profesorado, a la señorita Luna Lovegood como profesora de cuidado de criaturas mágicas (aplausos) ,al señor Theodore Nott como nuevo profesor de vuelo y entrenador de Quiddich- Los estudiantes vitorearon y aplaudieron un largo rato al ex-golpeador de Irlanda

\- Suficiente! !,bien como último,como profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras al señor Lucius Malfoy.

Draco y Abraxas casi se tragan la cuchara de la impresión. Lucius paso por los estudiantes avanzó con elegancia hacia la mesa de profesores,casi nadie aplaudía . De lejos vio como Hermione, parecía molesta y su hija Scarlett muy nerviosa en la mesa de Griffindor


	7. Chapter 7

Después del banquete de bienvenida, los alumnos fueron a sus dormitorios, Draco estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, Que diantres hacía Lucius en Hogwarts? ,sino tenía la necesidad de un empleo,eso era algo que definitivamente tenía que averiguar.

Buscaba con la mirada a Hermione, pero entre la multitud no pudo encontrarla,pero si fue casi atropellado por la multitud.

Camino hacia la sala comun de Slytherin, cuando una voz lo llamó.

-Brandon, esperame- era abraxas,era más que obvio que su hijo menor no tenía amigos,eso lo hizo sentir culpable por no saber nada de sus hijos.

Draco se paró a esperar a su hijo,quien venía corriendo a alcanzarlo.

-Ey no corras, acabas de cenar y podría hacerte daño- Abrax,miro a "Brandon" con ceño.

-Hablas igual que mi padre,siempre me dice eso,desde pequeño. -repuso abraxas.

Draco se ruborizo levemente, más no dijo nada.

-Vamos a la sala común muero de sueño. Vamos orientame ,no se donde queda- Draco se hizo el tonto frente a su hijo.

Ambos fueron a la sala común,y se separaron en las habitaciones, entrando abraxas a la de "cuarto curso" y Draco a la de "Séptimo" .

Draco saludo cortésmente a sus nuevos compañeros, y luego se tiró en la cama en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, se dio una ducha y bajo a desayunar al gran comedor.

No vio a abrax por ninguna parte,supuso que no se había levantado. Miro a la mesa de Griffindor y miro con estupefacción a su hermosa hija castaña siendo abrazada y besada por un pelirrojo con cabello revuelto, alto de ojos azules.

Por coraje clavo su tenedor en una papa, en eso llegó Abrax ,se sentó junto de Draco con la corbata algo floja, parecía feliz.

-Tu hermana, tiene novio? -pregunto Draco a su hijo.

-Si empezaron a salir cuando terminó el curso pasado. Es ese odioso de Hugo Weasley,es jugador del equipo de Griffindor- respondió Abraxas con cierto fastidio.

Draco no pregunto nada más, y siguio desayunando su pan tostado con mermelada y cafe,pero le invadía la rabia al pensar que su hija este con un Weasley, eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

Abrax se quedó mirando al otro lado de la mesa de Slytherin ,miraba a una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, era de tez blanca y finas facciones, para asombro de Draco la joven cambio el color de su cabello a azul eléctrico.

-Una metamorfomaga, quien es? -preguntó "Brandon" al joven malfoy.

-Es Sophia Snape, hija del profesor de pociones. Es muy bonita, pero nunca se fijaria en mi- suspiro abraxas

Draco se impacto al saber que Snape tenía una hija,se habría casado su padrino? .

Y la respuesta llegó por si sola,vio a su padrino Severus Snape desayunando junto a una mujer hermosa de cabello negro quien llevaba una túnica blanca ,de vez en cuando la mujer tomaba de la mano al profesor, quien miraba a los alumnos buscando como siempre alguna falla para descontar puntos.

La mirada del imponente hombre se posó en "Brandon" ,quien quiso evitar el contacto visual con Severus. Para sorpresa de Draco, el hombre sonrió de lado y meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Será que Snape lo había descubierto?

Brandon se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin, y se encaminó a su primera clase "Transformaciónes"

En el camino chocó con la persona que menos imagino.

Un rubio entrecano de ojos grises, el cabello largo hasta la cintura,con la siempre postura aristocrática que lo caracteriza.

Caminaba con elegancia apoyado en su bastón, al chocar con Draco quien iba distraído pensando en Hermione pareció enfurecerse.

-Fíjate por donde vas mocoso- siseo Lucius enojado,miro a Draco a los ojos ,el anciano palidecio.

-Tu debes ser. ..mi nieto

El semblante de Lucius pareció suavisarse al mirar a "Brandon" a los ojos.

-No señor se equivoca, yo soy Brandon Nott, afortunadamente no tengo ningún parentesco con usted. Con su permiso,tengo clase-

Draco avanzó sin mirar atrás,dejando a Lucius hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Sr. Nott necesito hablar con usted- le dijo una siseante y conocida voz.

-Profesor Snape! - susurró Brandon,Severus enarcó una ceja.

-Lo veo después de clase, no llegue tarde- Severus sospechaba de ese nuevo estudiante, era distinto a los demás. Tenía algo que lo mortificaba, e iba averiguar que era eso.

Como no tenía clases que impartir ,hasta después del almuerzo, el profesor regreso a sus aposentos en las mazmorras. Con el paso de los años se había vuelto más atractivo,aunque con algunas canas y menos gruñón, tenía una hermosa familia, una hermosa esposa, y una linda hija.

En su cuello quedaba la marca de la serpiente, pero también recordó que gracias a eso había conocido a su esposa, una linda enfermera muy alegre que trabajaba en san mungo.

Se había enamorado como un adolescente, ella había borrado por completo el recuerdo de Lily.

Jessie, era la mujer de su vida,una hermosa metamorfomaga, paciente,buena y noble. Le debía a esa mujer su tranquilidad y felicidad.

Después de la guerra Madame pomfrey se retiró y Jessica Jones aceptó el puesto de enfermera personal en Hogwarts, y ahí reforzaron su amor ,un año después se casaron. Y su felicidad se acentuó con la llegada de sophia, su única hija,quien nació metamorfomaga igual que su madre,en la actualidad su hija tenía catorce años.

Llegó hasta las mazmorras, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, su esposa estaba de espaldas guardando las cosas en su maletín.

Severus la abrazo por la espalda, ella se giró, besando a su marido en los labios.

-Te amo Jessie,no se como aceptaste casarte con un viejo como yo-dijo el hombre ,la pelinegra lo miro con ojos de amor.

-Porque te amo Severus Snape, además que son 15 años- ambos rieron para luego besarse como siempre,con amor.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de dicho encuentro con su padre y padrino,"Brandon" o mejor dicho,Draco se encaminó a su primera clase, que era de transformaciones, que era impartida por su querida esposa Hermione Malfoy.

Llegó al aula, para su sorpresa casi ningún alumno había ingresado ,ni siquiera la pronto entró una joven de cabellos castaños e impactantes ojos grises como los de el,acompañada de un par de amigas ,las jóvenes tomaron su lugar, Draco miro a su hija,le sonrió ampliamente saludando con la mano.

Scarlett puso cara de "y a este que le pasa" ,ignorando olímpicamente al rubio.

En eso entró Hugo Weasley con su habitual gesto de superioridad, quien empezo a besar apasionadamente a la joven Malfoy, Draco en ese instante le dio ganas de convertir a Weasley en un escarabajo y pisarlo el mismo.

Mágicamente el aula se había llenado,los Slytherin y Griffindor guardaron silencio,al escuchar la voz de la profesora.

-Muy buenos días Alumnos de ambas casas, espero hayan tenido unas hermosas vacaciones . Pasaré lista. ..

El adolescente Draco, miraba como un idiota a su mujer, ya la extrañaba mucho,añoraba sus caricias,su optimismo,ella nunca fue un error en su vida,al contrario,llegó a su vida cuando más hundido se encontraba.

El error de el en cambio fue siempre seguir las órdenes de Lucius como un títere.

-Nott,Brandon- susurró Hermione.

-*Aquí,profesora Malfoy -respondió Draco guiñandole un ojo a Hermione haciéndola sonrojar.

-Muy bien,hoy veremos a los animagos. Abran su libro en la página 10,y haganme un resumen por favor. Tienen el resto de la clase-

Los jóvenes se pusieron a trabajar,por minutos sólo se oían el rasgueo de las plumas sobre los pergaminos.

Al terminar la clase todos los alumnos pusieron sus resúmenes encima del escritorio.

Cuando casi todos hubieran salido, Hermione llamó a su hija aparte.

"Brandon " fingió que guardaba su tinta y pergamino para escuchar mejor.

-...y no me gusta como te besa ese chico frente a todos hija,no quiero que te vea la cara

La joven rodó los ojos, malhumorada y testaruda.

-Eso lo dices porque no lo conoces madre. Nos vemos luego-

Hermione dio un respingo al notar que Draco seguía ahí.

El joven agitó su varita disimuladamente haciendo aparecer una rosa blanca de la nada.

-Para usted profesora,hasta luego- Draco salió apresuradamente, dejando a Hermione perpleja.

Cerró los ojos recordando que ya hacía muchos años un joven rubio antipático, le había regalado una rosa blanca, en esa misma aula.

(18 años atrás)

Hermione ordenaba sus múltiples libros para dirigirse a la próxima clase,cuando una rosa blanca apareció frente a ella de la mano del joven,que alguna vez considero su peor enemigo.

-Hola Granger! !

-Tomala sabes. ..no la e hechizado, Quieres que te ayude con esos libros - la castaña tomo la rosa,sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias Malfoy. En verdad eres tu?-pregunto una incrédula Hermione.

El sonrio de lado, ordenó los libros de Hermione con la varita sin responder. Y ayudó a cargar la pesada mochila a la próxima clase de Hermione.

Fin del recuerdo

La castaña suspiro,eran esos detalles que la habían hecho enamorarse de su hurón albino. Y lo amaba,aunque en la actualidad hayan cambiado las cosas.

El día pasó tranquilo para Draco hasta,que después de la hora del almuerzo,le tocó clases de pociones, con el profesor Snape.

Para colmo les tocó con los de griffindor y tenía que soportar ver a su hija con el imbécil de Weasley. El profesor Snape entró como siempre sin saludarlos, con su habitual indiferencia, como recordaba Draco,en sus años de estudiante.

-Hoy vamos a ver la poción anticonceptiva, es necesario para pubertos como ustedes y es necesario aprendan a elaborarla. Las instrucciones están en la pizarra, pueden empezar.

-Poción anticonceptiva? ?

era una broma,hasta vio como su hija se esmeraba preparando la poción. El la hizo sin ninguna dificultad,etiqueto su muestra y la puso sobre el escritorio del profesor.

Ambos hicieron contacto visual,para horror de Draco, Snape curvo una sonrisa.

-Supera las expectativas Nott,curioso, sigue siendo igual de bueno para las pociones

Cuando sonó el timbre,y todos hubieron salido,Snape se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

-Que quería hablar conmigo profesor?

-No me engaña, se que es usted señor Malfoy, le recomiendo que aproveche esta oportunidad

Draco palidecio de golpe,sin embargo Snape continuo hablando

\- Sus hijos lo necesitan en especial la señorita Malfoy, que por lo que veo quedará emparejada con un Weasley.

Draco estaba estupefacto como Snape había descubierto su identidad ?,bueno era obvio era el mismo sólo que adolescente.

El profesor retiró la manga de Draco y en lugar de la marca tenebrosa había un dragón rojo oriental en el antebrazo del ex mortifago.

-muy ingenioso, idea de Nott supongo.

-*Fue Dumbledore profesor Snape. ...Un puente yo...

Snape silencio a Draco con un gesto,dando vueltas alrededor de el.

-Vaya a clase, deje que todo tomé su curso Sr. Malfoy. -

Draco salió,estaba muy pensativo, si Snape tenía razón,era una oportunidad perfecta para conocer y recuperar a su familia.

Paso el resto de la tarde con Abraxas entrenando al Quiddich ya que en una semana harían pruebas para buscar nuevos elementos. Su hijo tenía madera, sólo le faltaba seguridad. Abrax ansiaba ser el guardián del equipo de Slytherin y su padre estaba decidido a ayudarlo a entrar al equipo.

Draco encantó varias pelotas para que su hijo las atrapara ,atrapó más de la mitad.

-Es suficiente abrax,vamos mañana seguimos!

Ambos descendieron contentos, Draco abrazo brevemente a su hijo.

-Eres un buen amigo Brandon


End file.
